


Mystic Falls: The Darkness Within

by My_Guilty_Pleasures, Shaded_Vision



Category: Vampires and shape shifters
Genre: Adult Content, Cussing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Guilty_Pleasures/pseuds/My_Guilty_Pleasures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaded_Vision/pseuds/Shaded_Vision
Summary: First I want to give a big shout out to the most amazing person I know my sister it was her who gave me the idea to write a story and it's with her help that it's turning out better then I hoped. She also has an amazing story, check out Shaded_Vision. Well anyway hope y'all enjoy! plz comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to give a big shout out to the most amazing person I know my sister it was her who gave me the idea to write a story and it's with her help that it's turning out better then I hoped. She also has an amazing story, check out Shaded_Vision. Well anyway hope y'all enjoy! plz comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading!

Lexy paced across her floor again before throwing herslf down on the sofa. She thought about how fucked her day has been and growled..  
Its the 4th of July I had big plans to have some drinks with a friend and catch the fireworks show and get some food. It was gonna be awesome..  
But then we find out there's a drought so no fireworks (que pissed vampire) Ok there's still drinks and food right? Nope then there were no drinks  
(que boderline rage vampire) and now, looking at her phone in disgust, she finds out everyone else went to the lake and I was left home alone (que over the edge rage vampire)  
Worst fucking 4th of July ever

Extremely pissed she decides 'fuck it I'm going out, there's still a little time to have some fun before the night is over.' So she grabbed her keys and  
headed out the door. There was a chill in the air when she stepped outside but she didn't mind. She liked the cold and the strip with all the semi  
decent clubs wasn't far. She headed towards her Harley Davidson with one goal in mind. She was going to get fucked up.

15 minutes later she pulled up to The Inferno, her favorite club on the strip. She liked it best cause they had a rule, if you're going  
to drink you have to hand over your keys. She climbed off her bike and headed for the door. There were only 3 people in line waiting to get in. She walked  
up to the bouncer who greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey there Sexy" He said with a smile. "Hey Bax you always know how to make me blush" Lexy said with a cheeky grin  
Bax gave her a warm smile "You drinking tonight?" He asked "Does a frog have a water tight asshole?" Lexy drawled wiggling her eyebrows. Bax laughed at their banter.  
"Well the you know the rules." He said with a wink and a smile. Lexy tossed him her keys and she held out her hand. Lexy had been knowing Bax for a long time, and she knew  
she could trust him with her keys. Bax caught her keys with another wink and stamped her hand. Lexy shot Bax a killer grin and sauntered inside tempted to flick off the  
angry people still waiting in line. 

 

She barely got through the door and was greeted by pretty much everyone in the joint. A kiss here a hug there. People saying "Bout time your ass got  
here!! Thought you had plans?!" Lexy smiled and thought to herself 'I should have turned down my other plans and came in earlier.. Oh well, what's done is done.'  
Lexy just shrugged 'Nothing to be done about it now.' Lexy made her way through the mass of bodys dancing and writhing on the dance floor and she smiled  
when she finally got to the bar. Max, the sexy bartender she always had a thing for, already had her favorite drink ready. With a seductive grin that made Lexys  
blood run hot Max said "As always said first ones on me."

 

Lexy smiled and said "Thanks Max. You're having one with me right?" Max said "You know I'm not allowed when I'm working" Max snickered as she was pouring herself  
a shot. She winked at Lexy and said "Bottoms up." The drink Max made was hard. Lexy knew Max added more liquor then she was supposed to but it was for her. Max  
always made her drinks good. So Lexy said "What's been going on?" Max shrugged and replied "Not much. Just the usual, Same shit different Full Moon" Max laughed and  
gave Lexy a wide smile "So you know how that goes" Lexy laughed "yea I sure do" she said. Max made her another drink and she sipped it this time.  
Lexy wanted to get drunk, not stupid.

"When's your break?" Lexy asked Max. "In about ten minutes" Max said. "Ok sweet." said Lexy "You're gonna dance with me". "Oh am I?" purred Max with an evil smile.  
"Oh you are" Lexy said as she took the last sip of her drink. Lexy put her empty glass done and Max refilled it and handed it back. "Finish that one and we dance."  
promised Max. Lexy grinned at Max and downed her drink she really want to press up against Max.

Max lead their way to the dance floor and they found a good spot and started to dance. Lexy was just waiting for the right moment to grab Max and pull  
her close. She didn't have to wait long. Lexy took her chance and slipped her hand around Maxs waist and pulled her close. They were so close now and Lexy could feel  
Max's breath on her neck it gave her the chills in a good way. They started grinding and Lexys blood was pumping. She wanted Max now, but knew it wasn't the time just yet.

The song was almost over. Lexy really didn't want to let go of Max, but she knew she had to go about this gently. Max had been hurt bad and was scared, but  
Lexy was patient. She would go at the pace Max wanted. Just as the song ended someone ran in the club screaming "Its the Wraiths! Its the Wraiths!"  
Lexy let go of Max and whipped around while her eyes lit on fire, Max screamed "No! Not again!" Lexy could feel Max shaking. Lexy grabbed Max and said "Go in the back  
office lock the door and get under the desk. I'll come get you when I take care of these assholes"

Max shivered at the venom in Lexys voice but Max knew it wasn't directed at her. Nodding her head Max did as she was told and dashed through the people who were now  
screaming and panicing. Breaking away from the crowd Max ducked into the office and slammed the door. 

As soon as lexy saw Max disappear behind the door she spun around and bared her fangs. 'These fuckers are pushing me to my last fucking nerve' Lexy thought  
As some of the Wraiths flunkies made there way into the club. 'That fucking asshole doesn't think we are even good enough to send anthing other then these lowlife  
pieces of shit!" Lexy raged as she made her way outside with the people who were scurrying to get out of the club. Lexy got swept out the door before she could break away  
without hurting the innocents. Bax was now behind Lexy and she saw the dangerous grin that bared Baxs fangs.

 

"What the fuck do you shitheads want?" Lexy growled.. "You know what we want." said one of the grunts. "Oh so you're the 'leader' right now are you?" Lexy chirped  
in mocking voice. "Well she's not here you worthless piece of shit." Lexy felt the snister smirk move across her lips "And I'll let you in on a little secert about me  
and you can take this to the grave" Lexy purred in a dangerous voice "Know this you little fucker even if she was here you can bet damn sure good and well" and Lexys  
voice got lower with each word "I will never let you have her.." When the last word left her lips Lexy felt a small spurt of saticfaction at the unsure look in the 'leaders' eyes. Then the 'leader' shook his head slightly and said "We will see about that" before turning to bark at the other flunkies. "Tear this place apart! Find her!" 

 

Lexy wanted to stop the flunkies from going after the innocents but she knew Bax had her back and he would take care of them. So she turned and squared off with the  
'leader' She let her eyes trail up and down her opponent, and found for his bigger size he was serioulsy lacking. She let a delibaratly sexy smile cross her lips  
and almost screamed in triumph when he relaxed his stance.

"Well now" he drawled "A pretty little woman like you would have much more fun underneath me in the sheets willingly instead of unconcicous in the ally way"  
He snickered "It's not like such a little bitty thing could actually beat me" He said overconfidiant with his size. He sauntered closer and swung at.. Nothing because  
Lexy was gone from where she was standing before he began his swing.

Lexy snickered from behind her opponent, he was taller and he had more muscles but Lexy was stronger. faster, and smarter. "Yoo hoo" Lexy said in a sing song voice  
laughing when the 'leader' whipped around to face her. He swung again but instead of dodging Lexy ducked and swung back her fist connecting with his temple. "The bigger  
they are the harder they fall" Lexy cackled as he stumbled and fell. Lexy jumped on him saw the blood trickle from the wound she made. She felt her hungry rise. She sunk  
her fangs in his neck and almost groaned at the rush that hit her system. Lexy pulled her fangs out long before she was saited. She didn't want to kill him, oh no she didn't.  
This little fucker was going to drive her message home. Lexy pulled back and grabbed the 'leaders' chin and forced him to look at her and smacked him hard across his face.  
"Look at me you nasty little fucker" she hissed and when his eyes met hers it took almost every once of self control she had not to rip his throat out when she saw and  
smelled the fear leaking off him. "Tell your no good fucking boss that if he's smart then leave us the fuck alone." she growled and let the evil grin cover her lips again  
"Because next time I won't let you live" and she let go his chin and hopped off him mocking him with laughter when he stumbled and couldn't stand.

Lexy knew Bax could handle his own but she wanted to get to Bo first. Lexy ran up behind Bo and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back. "I don't want to hurt you  
Bo." Lexy hissed in Bos ear.

Bo stopped struggling as soon as he heard Lexys voice hiss in his ear "Ok Lexy. I won't fight you either" Bo said in a sad voice "But you know how Bear is and he is  
my big brother. What other choice do I have?" Bo asked choking back the sob that wanted to tear out of his mouth. 

"You could leave the Wraiths" Lexy growled "I can keep you safe from him."

Bo just shook his head "You can try Lexy, but Bear won't stop until she's dead." 

 

'I won't let him hurt her' Lexy thought, trying to fight down her anger, but Bo isn't Bear and Lexy didn't want to fight him. Lexy go of Bo and just told him "Get this  
piece of shit and the roaches that followed him and get the fuck out of here Bo." Lexy didn't miss the look that passed over Bo's face as he helped the piece of shit  
she took down stand up to leave. She couldn't tell if it was anger or loathing, she just knew it was a bad emotion. She turned to walk away but stopped when the fucker  
started talking.

"This.. This isn't over you fucking whore" He tried to sound menecing but was interupted by Bo, who hit him in the back of his head "Shut the fuck up you moron and count  
your blessings that she didn't finish you off!" Lexy could hear the grizzly the Bo shifted into in his voice. Bo grabbed the man and started to drag him away.

 

Lexy thought about trying to get the man to attack her again but just shrugged and walked away knowing it probably wouldn't be the last time she saw him. Not while Bear  
was calling the shots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's chapter 2 as always a shout out to my wonderful sister Shaded_vision thanks for all your help. Hope y'all enjoy plzz comments and suggestions are always welcome

Lexy moved to rush into the bar to get the last of the Wraiths flunkies out when she stopped. One of the flunkies ran out the door screaming followed closely by Luke.  
Lexy felt her eyes widen and a grin of pure amused evil cross her face. Luke was dragging one of the grunts by the collar of his jacket and the other grunt was   
inches off the ground with Lukes hand around his throat. Both grunts had the flame of Lukes Pheonix crackle across their bodies. 'Damn I am glad Luke is on our side'   
Lexy thought as she watched the flames dance. She knew that Luke could control the flames of his Pheonix to bring pleasure or pain.. 'Or simply scare the living shit  
out of someone' Lexy thought to herself with a laugh. 

Luke threw the flunkies towards Bo and said "Get these fuckers out of here before I decide to make them my next campfire Bo. I won't stop at just scaring them again"

Bo widened his eyes and darted forward to catch the man Luke tossed before he hit the ground. Bo helped the flunkies stand up with a grimace of disgust before he went   
picked up Bran. Bo tossed Bran over his shoulder and shook his head becuase he had to carry Bran. "Come on!" Bo barked at the flunkies and almost smiled at how they   
scrambled up. "Lets get the fuck out of here." Bo growled. He looked at Lexy one more time then walked off.

Lexy met Bo's eyes before he turned and walk off into the night. Then she turned around and stalked into the club. She saw Bax talking to the people in the club trying   
to calm them down. She kept walking towards the office and gave a low chuckle as she heard Bax offer a round on the house. When Lexy reached the office door she took a   
deep breath pushing the last vestiages of her anger away before knocking and calling out gently. "Hey Max? It's me. They are gone so you can open the door now." Lexy   
heard Max moving around behind the door, then the door opened and Max all but fell into her arms. Lexy wrapped her arms around Max and felt her shaking and crying. Lexy  
looked down and saw how pale Max was so she hugged Max tigher and whispered "It's ok Max. They are gone now." Lexy could feel Max relaxing slowly. Finally Max's crying  
slowed down to small hiccuping sobs. Lexy slid her finger under Max's chin and looked into her eyes "I'm taking you home Max. Ok?" Lexy asked softly.

Max took a deep breath and nodded "Ok." She said in a small voice. Max felt Lexys arm slide around her waist and she leanded her head on Lexys shoudler and let Lexy   
her around the club. Max felt Lexy lead her to a stool.

"Wait here." Lexy told Max softly. Max climbed onto the stool and nodded at Lexy not trusting her voice.

 

Lexy walked behind the bar and grabbed two bottles of the best rum and held them up so Bax could see her. She smiled at his nod "I'm taking Max home ok Bax?" Bax   
glanced over at Max and coulnd't help the worried look that crossed his face. "Sure thing Lexy. Take care of her." Bax said and waved them off. Lexy shot Bax a   
two-finger salute before walking back around the bar to help Max up. "Let's go Max" Lexy said gently as she slipped her arm back around Max's waist. "Ok" Max whispered.  
They got out the door and Lexy held her hand out and said "Keys please Miss" in her best fake valet voice causing Max to twitch her lips in a small grin. Max dug in her  
pocket and handed her keys to Lexy. They walked slowly to Max's sky-blue VW Bug and Lexy opened the door for Max and helped her into the seat. Lexy walked around to the  
other side of the car and opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. Lexy handed off the bottles to Max and Said "Buckle up Miss! Safety first!" shooting Max   
a cheeky grin making Max let out a little giggle. Max pulled the seat belt around her while Lexy started the car. Once she heard the small click she eased out onto the  
road. Lexy glanced over at Max "You ok Max?" Lexy asked gently.

"I'm getting there" Max sighed. 

After they had been driving for a couple minutes Lexy spoke. "Do you want me to take you home or do you want to come to my place?" Lexy murmered to Max

"I don't care" Max said "As long as I don't have to be alone tonight."

"Ok then, we will go to my place since it's closer." Lexy told Max.

Max just nodded and leaned her head back onto the seat and closed her eyes.

As they pulled up to Lexys place Lexy told Max "You can sleep in my room tonight and I'll crash on the couch." while she parked the car in the back lot.

"You don't have to do that!" Max protested "I can't take your bed! I'll sleep on the couch" Max said while unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car.

Lexy shook her head and told Max firmly "No. I want you in my room behind a closed locked door just in case that stupid fuckhead decides to try for another round." 

Lexy and Max continued to make their way upstairs to Lexys appartment. When they reached Lexys door Max said "Ok" in a small voice.

Lexy patted her pocket for her keys then she growled "Fuck!" Max jumped slightly at the unexpected noise. 

"What's wrong?" Max said in a shaky voice.

"I forgot I gave my keys to Bax when I got to the club! Fuck!" Lexy growled again giving her door a small kick. Lexy thought for a moment then said "Hang on" before walking  
around the side of her apartment. Lexy checked the window and sure enough, she had forgotten to lock it. 'I really have to remember to lock this" Lexy thought to herself.  
'But I'm glad this time that I didn't.' Lexy climbed into her window and went to the front door and let Max in. 

Once Max was inside she went into the kitchen while Lexy locked up. Max set one of the bottles on the counter and move to put the other in the freezer. She grabbed an   
ice tray and turned around and set the ice tray next to the bottle. Max grabbed two glasses from Lexys dishwaser and smiled to herself thinking 'I'm gonna have to tell  
Lexy to put her dishes away instead of just washing them and leaving them in the dishwasher.' Max set the glasses down and put three cubes of ice in each then refilled  
the tray and stuck it back in the freezer. Max opened the rum and filled each glass three quarters of the way before putting the bottle in the freezer next to the other one.  
She opened the fridge and just smirked at the five 2-liters of soda and made a mental note to bring some bottled water for Lexy next time she came. Max grabbed one of the   
2-liters then shut the fridge turning around to pour a splash of the cherry pop into each glass before capping the bottle and putting it away. Max pick up the glasses   
and moved into Lexys living room. Max smiled at how Lexy was sprawled on the sofa with the tv remote in her hand and said "Order up!" in an overly chirpy voice raising   
the glasses when Lexy turned her head to smirk.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lexy asked Max as she took the glass Max handed her. 

Max moved to sit down next to Lexy "Not really.. Could we listen to some music instead?" Max asked

"Sure" Lexy said setting her glass down and shutting off the tv before standing up to turn on the radio.

Lexy moved back over to the couch and picked up her drink after sitting down. 

They both took a long sip of their drinks. Lexy turned to Max and quirked an eyebrow at her "Wow that's strong Max."

Max smiled and said "YEah, but after what happened at The Inferno I needed strong."

"I hear you" Lexy chuckled before letting a slow breath. Lexy met Maxs eyes "Do you want to tell me why Bear wants you so bad?" Lexy didn't miss the slight shudder that  
ran across Maxs body when Max dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I'm not there yet" Max whispered in a broken voice.

"It's ok" Lexy soothed Max. "You don't have to talk about anything you aren't ready for. We can just sit here and enjoy the music" Lexy said with a wink while   
stetching out her legs and leaning back on the sofa.

Max curled her legs up underneath her and leaned oback in the corner of the couch. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence just listening to the music and sipping their drinks both content with just each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always shout out to my wonderful sister Shaded_Vision thanks for all your help well on to chapter 3 hope y'all enjoy and plz comments and suggestions are always welcome thanks for reeadiing

After they sat for a while just listening to music and sipping their drinks Max looked at her almost empty glass before raising it to her lips and draining it. "Time for round  
two" Max said while she stood up. "Would you like another drink?" Max asked Lexy.

Lexy looked down at her drink and saw it was still half full. She gave a quirk of her lips before dowing the rest of her glass "I'm always ready for more rounds with you!"  
Lexy said making Max blush. Lexy handed Max her glass and Max walked off to the kitchen. Lexy leaned back on the couch angling her body so she could look towards the kitchen.  
She thought about what Bo had said about Bear earlier. 'What in the hell happened to make Bear want her dead' Lexy mused. The rest of her thought was cut off as Max  
walked out of the kitchen with fresh drinks two shotglasses and a bottle tucked under her arm. 'No wonder she works so good in a bar' Lexy thought as she watched Max  
juggle evrything she was holding with ease. Lexy couldn't help that small laugh that spilled from her lips "Damn Maxie are you trying to get me drunk or what?" and she  
wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Max laughed and realized she felt more relaxed then she had felt in a long time and when she smiled at Lexy the happiness in her eyes almost took Lexys breath away.  
Max began to set everything down and shot Lexy a wicked grin "Oh yeah we are getting fucked up tonight" Max purred before laughing and handing Lexy a drink. Max opened  
the bottle and filled the two shotglasses handing one to Lexy and picking up one for herself. Max gently clinked her shot against Lexys and said "Bottoms up!" and they  
knocked back their shots. 

Lexy raised her glass to take a sip and almost spit it out. She wasn't expecting a mixed drink considering that Max had brought shotglasses. Lexy turned to Max "You  
weren't kidding about getting fucked up tonight were you?" Lexy asked in a low voice. 

Max giggled a little bit before taking another sip of her drink and standing up.

Lexy knew Max was begining to feel the rum when Max closed her eyes and began to sway to the music. Lexy took a big swallow of her drink before setting her glass down  
and standing up to move closer to Max. Lexy began to sway her body with the rhythm of the music. Max opened her eyes slowly and closed the last bit of distance between  
her and Lexy. Max slide her arms around Lexys neck, pulling her closer before gently tucking her face into Lexys neck.

 

Lexy slide her arms around Maxs waist, feeling her body thrum at how close they were. Lexy could feel Maxs hot breath brush across her cheek. Lexy could feel her body  
getting hot as they stood there and danced slowly. Lexy wanted to turn her face and slide her lips against Maxs but she didn't want to scrare Max so she just continued  
to gently hold Max while they danced. 

 

After they had been dancing for a while and the song was coming to a close Max shifted her head a little and looked up at Lexy  
through her eyelashes. "Thank you." Max said in a quiet voice.

"For what?" Lexy gently responded.

Max sighed "For stopping Bears plan at the club" she whispered.

"Oh" Lexy tightened her arms around Max briefly before relaxing "Of course. I would never let anything happen to you Maxie" Lexy murmured before kissing the top of Maxs  
head. Lexy wanted to tell Max she loved her and wanted to be with her, but knowing Max had a rough past stopped her from saying anything. Lexy didn't know what Maxs past  
was, only that it was bad. 

When the song ended Max backed up a little and gave Lexy a warm smile "Time for another drink!" Max said and let her arms fall gently away from Lexy.

Lexy pulled her arms back and grinned at Max "Ok Maxie" 

 

They moved to the couch and sat down. Max turned to pour them each a shot. They knocked back their shots and Max topped off their drinks before Lexy said "No more shots  
for me!" 

Max smirked and asked "Can I have another?" 

Lexy snorted and gave Max an exaggertted once over "Last I checked you're a big girl Max, you can have as many as you want!" Lexy leared making Max laugh.

"No it's ok. This is my last one then we can stick to mixed drinks!" Max laughed again.

Lexy chuckled and said "Ok sounds good to me!"

Max poured herslef one more shot then turned to Lexy with a smile "Do you want to play cards Lexy?" Max asked 

"Sure! What game do you want to play?"

Max thought for a minute "How about.... Go Fish?" before busting out in loud laughs at the comacial look on Lexys face "Haha you're to easy to mess with Lexy! Seriously  
though how about poker?"

Lexy felt a blush creep up her cheeks and was greatful that she was a vampire "I don't really know how to play poker" Lexy grumbled.

Max let her eyes grow wide "Wow. Learn something new everyday!" then she giggled when Lexy threw one of the couch pillows at her. "Ok! Ok! I surrender! How about rummy then?"

"Yes!" Lexy almost shouted "I can play rummy!"

Max got a mischivious grin "Well then how about we make the game more.... interesting?" Max said in a playful voice

Lexy turned wide eyes on Max before asking "What do you mean by more interesting?" 

"Yes more interesting... Lets play strip rummy" Max purred


End file.
